


It's Not Fifty, It's Five-0!: 50 Hawaii Five-0 Season 6 Icons

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Graphics [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Graphics, Icons, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: I made a personal challenge to myself to make 50 icons from the past season of Hawaii Five-0 before the new season begins this Friday. I made two 100x100 icons of each episode. The icons depict a variety of characters and relationships. All of my caps came from Screencapped.net, and the effects come from Pixlr. I would also like to acknowledge erienne1983 on tumblr, whose excellent tagging system made it easier for me to remember moments that I wanted to depict in my icons. Please credit me if you decide to use any of my icons. Mahalo!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made a personal challenge to myself to make 50 icons from the past season of _Hawaii Five-0_ before the new season begins this Friday. I made two 100x100 icons of each episode. The icons depict a variety of characters and relationships. All of my caps came from Screencapped.net, and the effects come from Pixlr. I would also like to acknowledge erienne1983 on tumblr, whose excellent tagging system made it easier for me to remember moments that I wanted to depict in my icons. Please credit me if you decide to use any of my icons. Mahalo!

6x01 "Mai ho`oni i ka wai lana mālie" (Do Not Disturb the Water that is Tranquil)

  

6x02 "Lehu a Lehu (Ashes to Ashes)

 

6x03 "Ua 'o'oloku ke anu i na mauna" (The Chilling Storm is on the Mountains)

 

6x04 "Ka Papahana Holo Pono" (Best Laid Plans)

 

6x05 "Ka 'alapahi nui" (Big Lie)

 

6x06 "Na Pilikua Nui" (Monsters)

 

6x07 "Na Kama Hele" (Day Trippers)

 

6x08 "Piko Pau 'iole" (The Artful Dodger)

 

6x09 "Hana Keaka" (Charade)

 

6x10 "Ka Makau kaa kaua" (The Sweet Science)

 

6x11 "Kuleana" (One's Personal Sense of Responsibility)

 

6x12 "Ua ola loko i ke aloha" (Love Gives Life Within)

 

6x13 "Umia Ka Hanu" (Hold The Breath)

 

6x14 "Hoa 'inea" (Misery Loves Company)

 

6x15 "Ke Koa Lokomaika'i" (The Good Soldier)

 

6x16 "Ka Pohaku Kihi Pa'a" (The Solid Cornerstone)

 

6x17 "Waiwai" (Assets)

 

6x18 "Kanaka Hahai" (The Hunter)

6x19 "Malama ka Po'e" (Care For One's People)

 

6x20 "Ka Haunaele" (Rampage)

 

6x21 "Ka Pono Ku’oko’a" (The Cost of Freedom)

 

6x22 "I'ike Ke Ao" (For the World to Know)

 

6x23 "Pilina Koko" (Blood Ties)

 

6x24 "Pa'a Ka 'ipuka I Ka 'Upena Nananana" (The Entrance is Stopped with a Spider's Web)

 

6x25 "O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake" (My Desire is Only for the Chief)

 

 

 


End file.
